ALICE new moon
by Ruby Bludworth
Summary: new moon, alice's POV so it follows the cullens to where ever they go, wont be same POV the whole story, READ&REVIEW changed to COMPLETE cuz i have no idea how to contine, if i come up wiv ideas i'll change the status
1. 1 fake confused looks & hmmph

**Kay so it's the day before Edward leaves bella in new moon, idk page 70?? And ALICE'S PERSPECTIVE! There at lunch.**

_We were in the forest, she was crying._

"_I'm sorry," then he walked off. _

_She fell to the floor curled up in a ball and just sat there._

I snapped out of my trance and gave Edward a stern look.

"_How could you leave her?!" _I screamed in my head

He gave me a _fake _confused look.

"_You know what I'm talking about, your going to leave her tomorrow! You cant I WON'T allow it." I shrieked._

He put his hand around her and turned away from me.

"Alice? Alice?" someone was shouting at me at the lunch table.

I tried to keep calm all day but couldn't take another second off it. I was fuming, how could Edward do this? As soon as he came back from Bella's I stormed into his room demanding an explanation.

"What are you thinking? You can't leave her, I can't leave her!" I'm sure that if I could cry I would be balling right now.

"Alice, what happened last night, well it made me realize, she's be better off with mike Newton."

_Mike Newton!?!? Mike Newton, are you serious? You think that she'd be better off with mike Newton, _I snapped at him in my head.

"Yes, that would be better than me." He said with a hard face.

I could tell this was hurting him, probably more than it was me but I had to say anyway;

"Please, please, please!!!!! What if she comes too?!" I thought

"I've thought about that, but," he paused looking up at me, "it just wont work." He stared at me with black eye.

"I'm NEVER! Going to forgive you, EVER!" I screamed at him, and stormed off.

I plopped down on the couch with my arms crossed. I looked over at Emmet- who was playing a video game- Rosalie, and Jasper, who didn't even notice that I was angry.

"Hmmph!" I said- well more like made a noise. They all gave me an annoyed look, so I told them that Edward was planning to make us leave. Turns out they already knew

**SO I know some of you said about Jacob not being a wolf yet so I took that bit out**

**Okay so just a quick chapter, promise the next ones will be longer.****Review!!**


	2. 2 motionless & disheartened thoughts

_**SO the last chapter, if you can even call it a chapter, is really short, its like 300 words, but I was totally stuck so its just a mini chapter =D R&R----------Okay, so it's a little bit later, the whole family knows that their leaving and their all packed…**_

I wasn't allowed to go to school the next day. Although I begged Edward to at least let me say good bye but he just shot me an angry look and turned away. I could tell it hurt esme to leave her home. This had always been her favorite, the one she had spent years building. This was the easiest place for us to live. We can be out the longest, act human more. I was frustrated that we had to leave, _again, _make a new start _again, _but most of all, I was upset about leaving Bella.

Rosalie was fine with leaving; of course _she _didn't mind leaving Bella, to her Bella's just another annoying human. I grabbed my cell phone from my bag and slided it open and began texting;

_Edward please, please please please please! _And send!

_**No Alice, that's final!**_

_But why, she's my best friend!_

_**I don't care your not seeing her.**_

_Yes I am and you can't stop me_

_**Yes I can Alice, NO!**_

_Give me one good reason_

_**A clean break heals quicker**_

I knew exactly what he meant.

I looked over at the time, 3:30 **(a/n: Idk what time Bella's school ends but I guessed 3:00pm) **good, Bella would be out of school; maybe I could still convince Edward!

I ran to her house, fast but quiet, making sure she couldn't here me. Edward was here, but Bella wasn't.

"Edward!" I screeched whilst dancing over to him with a frustrated look on my face. **(haha, ino, dancing and frustration? But its Alice so W.E :P )**

"Alice, what are you doing here?!"

"I came to stop you, please Edward!" I heard her heart beat & her blood so i gave him a pleading look.

"NOT. A. CHANCE.!" He spat the words at me.

"_I cant take it any more, she's almost dead. Motionless, she doesn't eat, drink, or sleep." _

_There was some mumbles on the other side of the phone._

"_yea that would be good. You could send him down. Or I'll just make some hints, okay Billy, thank you, bye" he hung up the phone and looked over at her sitting at the kitchen table with uneaten food in front of her. _

_Lifeless, she was completely lifeless. Pale, Dark circles, not eating. _

I snapped out of my vision and knew Edwardwas reading my mind for the vision. _See, _I began, in my head, because I knew that any minute now Bella would be here. _If you leave her she'll be like that!_

"No that's not true." He said in a voice less than a whisper.

_Then what? What are you saying? That its not what I thought it was, really the truth is I just had a vision of… _I thought about my vision, she was pale, dark circles under the eyes, not eating, my visions are only based on someone's decisions. _Have you changed your mind?! You're staying! When will you turn her?_

"Alice, you are utterly insane! Why would you think I would stay? Oh," he realized what I had thought,

"You thought I would stay and turn her into one of us because of your stupid vision" I nodded, now realizing hoe stupid it was. _But still you saw she looked when after you left her! _He shook his head and pointed his finger to direct me to leave. I knew I couldn't leave; I had to at least see her.

"Okay, let's talk," she said sounding braver than she looked. He took a deep breathe

"Bella we're leaving" wow, how could he say it so harsh? She also took a deep breathe, obviously finding the right words to say.

"Why now, why not another year?" she asked, I guess she didn't understand.

"Bella its time. I mean how much longer could we stay in forks after all? Carslie can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming he's thirty three now. We'd have to start over regardless." I could tell that this confused her. She stuttered over a few words, but then gave up for a few minutes then finally whispered.

"When you say, we,"

"I mean my family and my self." He was really pushing her away now. I was clutching on to the tree, holding myself back from begging him to stay.

Bella was shaking her head back and forth mechanically.

"Okay, I'll come with you!" she suggested with hope.

"You cant Bella, where we're going it's… not right for you." He said coldly

"Where you are is the right place for you."

"I'm no good for you Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous." She begged, "You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you." He said grimly.

"_Bella? Bella, where are you?!" Charlie was shouting for Bella around the street, around the house, every where._

I snapped out of my vision, had a last look at Bella, only saw her broken face and knew I had to leave. _I can't believe you Edward. _I screamed in my head. I silently walked over through her house and wrote a not for Charlie.

Charlie- gone out for a quick walk in the forest, be back soon, love Bella

I walked, at human speed, back to my house with my head hanging low, feeling as many human emotions possible. It took, rather long, to walk from Bella's to ours, but I didn't feel like running at _our _speed.

"Stupid Edward, breaking up with Bella, hmmph!" I moaned quietly whilst kicking a stone with the front of my shoe. I kicked it harder making it crush against another rock on the path. I looked down at my shoes and realized that they had a huge mark along the front. Frustration was all over my face. "All, stupid, Edwards fault!"

I eventually made it back. I walked through the garage to see 1 bored face, 4 emotionless faces, and of course, 1 broken face. I grabbed my bags and through them into Emmett's Wrangler. After a few _long _minuets, we left the house, for the last time, and left forks and made our way to some other place, with some other humans.

_Goodbye Bella, I love you, don't forget me. _I shouted as if she could hear my disheartened thoughts.


End file.
